


Vanilla Coke and Whit Stillman Films

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e20 No Exit, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Her two plus hours with Albie Duncan and the President the last time this happened was an experience she never cared to relive.





	Vanilla Coke and Whit Stillman Films

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: It's hard for me to remember sometimes that Nora is not a canon character but she isn't though I love all the people who has embraced her as if she is. I find it is seamless to stick her into nearly every episode. Right now I seem to be in a Season 5 thing, which is crazy because it is my least favorite season. Go figure.  


* * *

Nora came running into the mess hall. Most of the lights were dimmed but the kid was still at the register.

“Oh my God, you're not closed are you? I just wanted to grab a drink.”

“No problem. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks so much.”

Nora grabbed a bottle of Vanilla Coke and then went to the register.

“I'm dying of thirst and only had beer in my refrigerator.” She said.

“If you're thirsty maybe you should get a bottle of water too. I mean, Coke is cool but nothing beats a bottle of water.”

Nora nodded, going over to the cooler and getting a bottle of Dasani. She put that on the counter too.

“Anything else?” he asked.

“Nope.”

“Three dollars please.”

Nora paid with a five, balling up the change in her hand. She was wearing a dress, had no pockets, and left her clutch purse up in CJ’s office. Gripping the necks of the plastic bottles, she thanked him again, and went to walk away. A Secret Service Agent stopped her before she even crossed the threshold.

“I'm sorry Mrs. Ziegler, we’re shutdown. I'm going to have to ask you to remain in the mess hall.”

“What's happening?” she asked.

“We’re shutdown ma'am.”

OK, so she was not going to get any answers. She went back into the mess hall, shrugging at the redhead kid as he counted his drawer. She went to the phone and called Toby’s office. There was no answer; she wondered where he could have gone that quickly. They wanted to go straight home tonight. They planned to look in on Nicholas and then just crash. Their plans were obviously crushed. This type of thing could last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours.

“I really like your dress.”

“What? Oh thank you.”

“My girlfriend, Em, she was looking for something for the prom. Who made it?”

“It’s a vintage Isaac Mizrahi. I think it might be out of her price range.”

“Her father is a bigwig at some insurance company so they have plenty of money.” He locked the drawer, coming around the counter with a rag and a bottle of cleaning solution. “Luckily Em doesn’t act like one of those folks, you know?”

“You're still in high school?” Nora asked, opening her Coke and taking a healthy swig. He had been working at the White House as long as she remembered. It would seem strange that he was a teenager.

“No, not me. I just finished my sophomore year at GWU. That’s where Em and I met; she was taking a college Literature course.”

Nora wanted to know what his major was.

“I'm undeclared and have until August to figure it out. I am torn between American studies and History. Whichever I choose I am definitely going to minor in Communications. Where did you go to college?”

“Vassar. I studied history.”

“I got into that school. It has a higher ratio of women to men; so much consideration was given to it.”

She smiled, watching as he cleaned off tables. She asked if it was OK to take an apple and he gave her the thumbs up.

“What's all this shutdown stuff about? It has been happening more and more lately. I don’t usually handle last shift but I switched with someone tonight. Tracy Chapman is in town and Kyle got tickets for his girlfriend’s birthday. I figure it was the least I could do. Does it have to do with terror alerts?”

“What?” Nora asked. “Tracy Chapman?”

“No.” He shook his head laughing. “Shutdowns.”

“I honestly don’t know. They don’t tell us much beyond keep put. Then they come back and say its over.”

“That must be a pain considering how much time you spend here.”

Nora really only thought it was a pain when she was stuck with the wrong people. Her two plus hours with Albie Duncan and the President the last time this happened was an experience she never cared to relive. This situation was much more pleasant…at least she was surrounded by food.

“The Secret Service lives by the credo better safe than sorry.” She replied.

“I thought their motto was worthy of trust and confidence. Sorry, I'm a bit of a sponge. Everything I read stays in my head. Do you have a Secret Service name?”

“I do, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell laypeople what it is. What do you think it is?”

“Oh no, women ask those kinds of questions and then guys get in trouble.”

“No seriously.” Nora laughed. “Take a wild guess.”

“Well I would say Mrs. Charles because of Nick and Nora. Maybe something associated with The Thin Man.”

“Wow, I never even thought of that. What are you, 20? You're a fan of Thin Man films?”

“My mother is a classic movie buff. She used to sit my brother, my sister, and me down in front of them all the time. I love William Powell. I wanted to be him when I was a kid. I used to tell people he was really a redhead.”

Nora laughed, finishing off her apple.

“So, a classic movie buff and a budding musicologist. You're a special young man.”

“I just like the idea of dipping my hand in every pool. It’s the best way to be a part of so many different conversations with many different people. I think that’s what I like the most in the world…people.”

“Well, this is the best place to see a lot of them.”

“I could tell you some stories Mrs. Ziegler, believe me. People stand in my line conducting all kinds of business and pay me no mind. It’s funny really; you would think with this tomato red hair I would not be so invisible.”

“Who is the most interesting person you’ve encountered down here?”

“Well Vice-President Hoynes used to tip me like it was a restaurant. Dr. Nancy McNally thinks the muffins here are fresher than at the OEOB. Ainsley Hayes got us to start selling Fresca and then left for greener pastures. I think Margaret is my favorite though. Maybe it is a redhead kindred spirit kinda thing. We always give each other little tips or quotes when she comes down here. Who is your favorite person?”

“Toby Ziegler.”

“OK, who is your favorite person that you're not married to?” he amended.

Nora laughed.

“I guess I never thought about it. Leo probably.”

“I can see that. He is smart, charismatic, and people definitely want to be around him. Very William Powell…commands a room’s attention. He has a very beautiful wife.”

“A good case of opposites attracting.”

“Girls, women, always love guys like that. Guys like me on the other hand…”

“But you're funny and smart. You have Em.”

“She loves classic films, Hall and Oates, and has the most beautiful brown hair. It’s quite possible that she is my soul mate. Is Toby Ziegler your soul mate?”

“Definitely. Underneath that gruff exterior is a very soulful person. He is more than meets the eye.”

“I love his speeches. We actually studied some in my Intro to Communications class last semester. You know so many people in that major want to be him. The lecture circuit will be lucrative when he leaves the White House. Do you mind if I sit?”

“No please. We could be down here a while. It’s best to make yourself comfortable.”

They sat at the table and the kid ran his fingers through his hair.

“Man, this is boring. How do you deal with this?”

“If I were upstairs I would be talking politics or watching the news. Maybe have a beer while discussing the night’s success.”

“I would be playing the acoustic guitar, jotting down a song. I hope my dad walks my dog for me. If Riley has to wait until I get home he might explode.”

“Well hopefully we won't be much longer. I was trying to get a good start on a three day weekend.”

***

Two hours later they still sat. They had discussed hip-hop’s influence on the world, good books that made bad movies, mediocre books that made good movies, and how Tom Brokaw could never be as cool as Peter Jennings. Nora laughed as they resorted to both rock paper scissors and thumb wrestling to pass the time. Turned out she had a damn good thumb wrestler on her hands. The kid pinned her 15 times out of 20 but the Special Assistant certainly wasn’t going to give up.

“If you could take three things with you to a deserted island, what would they be?” he asked.

He’d maneuvered out of her hold and pinned her once again. Nora scowled.

“Um, a good pair of pajamas is essential. An IPod with all my music, and a vibrator.”

“A vibrator!” he exclaimed, laughing heartily. “Why wouldn’t you just take your husband?”

“Because he’s not perfect and we might be forced to kill each other. I won't argue with a vibrator.”

“I’d take my IPod too. A lifetime supply of Dunkin Donuts coffee, and I'm saying Em. We’d be fine as long as we had the music and the coffee.”

“Crap, I won't have any coffee.”

“You could give up the vibrator.”

“I think I’ll give up the pajamas.”

They both laughed. Nora cheered when she finally nailed his thumb.

“How did you get so good at this?” she asked.

“My kid brother was big into it years ago…I got lots of practice. What's on your IPod, Mrs. Ziegler?”

“Please call me Nora. I would say a little bit of everything. Jay-Z, of course, the Notorious BIG, Mary J. Blige, Queen, Def Leppard, and Hall and Oates. I even have some old school Rick James.”

“A little Fire and Desire makes the day go by quicker I always say. Yea, Teena Marie.”

“Who are you? You're the strangest young man I have ever met and I gotta tell you that I love that.”

“Why? I mean the strangest?” he asked. “I can dig that you love that.”

“I don’t know, but I like you.” She drank the last of her Coke. “When is the prom?”

“Next Friday, at the King George Hotel. It is going to be pretty ritzy; she goes to Sidwell Friends. I didn’t even go on my prom because I was too afraid to ask a girl. I get a second chance with Em.”

“You're both very lucky. This is an exciting time for someone your age. Is she staying close for college?”

He wished. She decided on Smith College, her mother’s alma mater, and Gloria Steinem’s. There she planned to study English language and Literature.

“I gotta say the separation is gonna suck but I have been preparing for it. Hey, if you had to choose between drinking sour milk or instant coffee, which would you choose?”

“Sour milk, and deal with the consequences. What's your favorite film?”

“There are too many to choose from. You should see my room at home, its movies and music floor to ceiling. It depends on my mood I think. Just for the sheer number of times I have seen it I would say Metropolitan.”

“Whit Stillman’s Metropolitan?”

“Yeah.”

“I love that movie! I haven’t been able to find it on VHS or DVD.”

“I have it on VHS. I can burn it for you if you'd like.”

“Are you kidding? I would love that. Do you also have Barcelona and The Last Days of Disco?”

“Uh huh. I'm not overly impressed with Barcelona but the dialogue and pacing of The Last Days of Disco is phenomenal. Not to mention Chloe Sevigny…she is awesome.”

“I definitely agree. I'm excited because I think Toby would love Metropolitan and I have wanted to show it to him.”

“I can see it being his cup of tea. Tom being thrust into this world that is completely unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time. It’s the age-old outsider looking in story, told with brilliance. And his love for the Deb girl who breaks his heart only to have him ignore Audrey, the real girl for him. What's yours? Your favorite film I mean?”

“The Thin Man. I always say Murphy’s Romance because it makes Toby cringe, and don’t get me wrong, I love that movie. But it’s The Thin Man.”

“Full circle to Nick and Nora. Full circle to William Powell. It’s an excellent choice though I have to say that I love My Man Godfrey more. Carole Lombard is sheer genius. Its great how a movie made almost seventy years ago can make a kid my age laugh out loud…it stands the test of time.”

“I know. Did you know that it was remade in the 50s?”

“Oh, don’t talk about that.” he yanked on his red hair. “That is a very dark time.”

Nora laughed. Two Secret Service agents came into the mess hall.

“We’re up and moving. You're free to go to your destinations.”

“What was it?” Nora asked.

“I'm not entirely sure ma'am.”

A lie, but Nora didn’t really care. She was happy to be free. Shutdowns were very stressful but sitting here with this kid was definitely the best one she had thus far. She hoped there weren’t too many more to count.

“Well, it is definitely time to call it a night.” Nora stood, smoothing out her expensive dress. “I gotta say shutdown has never been this pleasant.”

“Glad I could help.” He extended his hand and she shook it. “I will be on the afternoon shift day after tomorrow. Come down and I will give you those movies.”

“Oh great, thanks a lot.”

“Goodnight Nora.”

“Goodnight. Hey, what is your name? You’ve been the redhead kid in the mess since I started working here and I'm sure before that.”

“I like my persona. One half oracle, one half sandwich guru. If I tell you my name you can't tell anyone else.”

“OK, let’s call it a fair trade for the vibrator information that you now have about me.”

“It’s Toby.” he said smiling.

“You're joking. That’s not your real name.”

“It really is, and it’s just between you and me.”

Nora smiled, sealing her lips and heading back to the Communications bullpen. From the company of one Toby to her favorite Toby of them all.

***


End file.
